


Slapping Noises Outside

by Babytao



Series: Could’ve been worse [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, mindless smut, s&m themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babytao/pseuds/Babytao
Summary: Weiss did a bad thing last night and well.... at least she could say she saw it coming.Prologue to Could’ve been Worse





	Slapping Noises Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Heavy S&M material, pain play, stomping, exhibitionism, and blue balling.
> 
> So this is it, I... was... totally in a good mindset when I first wrote this, went back and reread it when I was in an even better mindset, read in a bit of horror at what I wrote so I didn’t delete it, I just removed some parts.

Weiss sat anxiously at one of the tables within the library. Her body was shaking nervously as she stared down at the open textbook. Unknowingly her forehead was beginning to sweat and her heart stopped when she suddenly heard the sound of her scroll notifying her of a message. With shaking hands she reached for her scroll and looked upon the screen to read it.

‘Meet me at room B305. Make sure you are not followed. ~Mistress’

With shaky legs she stood up and made her way to the decided location the entire time wondering what her mistress had in store for her. Once she reached the room she opened the door and walked inside to see a certain someone sitting on top of the teacher’s table with her legs crossed smiling wickedly. Weiss swore her heart was beating a million times a second when she saw her mistress. On the table sat Ruby wearing her school uniform with a slight change of thigh high socks instead of her usual leggings.

“What are you waiting for slave. ~Come here~” Ruby said as she curled her finger towards her. Weiss’ arousal was peaked and her hidden member shot out from the top of her panties to tent her skirt.

Obediently Weiss walked down the stairs and stood in front of Ruby. Weiss carefully analyzed for any change in her body language or mood, but her mistress was smart enough to hide it if she was.

“Take off your clothes…. All of it.” Ruby said sternly. Weiss did as told beginning with her blazer and top before sliding off her skirt, panties, socks, and shoes. Now Weiss stood, hands to her side, and cock standing tall and proud in front of her mistress.

“You did something naughty today Weiss, and you did it without my permission. Tell me what was this thing that you did.” Ruby said keeping her serious yet swave tone. Weiss’ cock began twitching as she remembered the events of this morning. It was honestly an accident but how could she control herself when her dreams involved taking her mistress from behind. Roughly humping, kissing, sucking, groping. It was when she woke up to Ruby’s stern look did she realize that she had been doing those same things and climaxed on her mistress.

“I-I came without your permission.” Weiss said weakly.

“Not only did you cum without my permission, you took out your cock and placed the filthy thing in between my ass cheeks and began to thrust until you climaxed. You didn't even stop there, during all that you grabbed my breasts and roughly groped them!” Ruby yelled. Deciding to get her point across though, with one foot she swiftly kicked Weiss’ cock from the side causing Weiss to cry in pain before falling down to the ground. Hopping off the desk Ruby approached the fallen girl and began to kick the backside of Weiss’ cock. Meanwhile Weiss could not keep back her moans.

“You dirty slut, masochist!” Ruby yelled before delivering one last kick. “Stand up again!” Ruby said as she went back to the desk and returned to her original position. Slowly Weiss stood up and also returned to her position back in front of her mistress. She stood quietly and anxiously as she waited for Ruby to decide what she was going to do to punish her again.

“Take off my shoes.” Ruby said to break the silence. Weiss did such and placed them neatly beside the table. Now Ruby was left with her kneehigh socks that seemed to be made with the same silk material as her stockings.

“Explain yourself.” Ruby said.

“F-forgive me Mistress. I was only dreaming, i did not know what i was doing.” Weiss said with the voice of someone pleading for their life.

“What were you dreaming about?” Ruby asked.

“I was dreaming about you Mistress.” Weiss answered looking down upon herself in shame. Once again the room was left in an uncomfortable silence.

Ruby suddenly sighed dragging Weiss’ eyes back towards her. “I assume that since it was only a dream i could forgive you.” Ruby said causing Weiss to release a breath of held air. “Although.” Weiss’ breath was once again dragged into her lungs. “I am still going to punish you. Though i will make it enjoyable i promise.” Ruby said as she bite on her finger.

Ruby uncrossed her legs and Weiss watched as her mistress’s feet extended towards her abused and sensitive cock. With experience Ruby began stroking Weiss’ cock mind crushingly slow. She smiled as she watched her slave’s eyes close and her mouth open to moan, but at the same time her body was shaking and Ruby knew that Weiss wanted her to go faster.

“My, my, aren’t you desperate.” Ruby said teasingly. Her left foot removed itself, instead Ruby dragged only her toe up and down Weiss’ cock while her right continued stroking.

“M-Mistress~” Weiss moaned.

“Yes?” Ruby asked.

“Please Mistress… Faster.” She begged.

“Why should i reward you? This is punishment.” Ruby said, maneuvering her left foot and slamming it against Weiss’ cock and squeezing it within her two feet. Weiss could not take the abuse and came hard as her cock was milked by her mistress’s heavenly feet. Her climax was too strong and her knees bucked hard enough causing her to fall to her knees.

“Im sh-showy M-Mishtresh.” Weiss said as her vocals have yet to return from euphoria. Ruby bent over and roughly turned Weiss around to see her nine inch cock still standing tall.

“Filthy.” Ruby said.

“A-allow me to re-redeem myself Mistress, please.” Weiss pleaded. Ruby scowled at her slave.

“If you can keep from cumming once i reach five…. I will give you a treat and you will also have redeemed yourself.” Ruby said sternly.

“Yes Mistress please allow this lowly slave to redeem herself.” Weiss begged.

“Good now spread your legs. Wide!” Weiss did such by lifting her left leg up and pulling it back beside her head.

“Impressive. Now to begin. ONE!” Ruby yelled as she delivered a strong kick to Weiss’ cock sending it back to Weiss’ stomach with an audible clap. Weiss in the meantime moaned loudly.

“TWO!” Ruby sent another kick hitting Weiss’ pussy.

“THREE!” Weiss was unprepared as Ruby stomped her foot on her aching pussy.

“FOUR!” Ruby yelled as she repeated the past action.

“AND FIVE!” Weiss gasped loudly as her cock was stomped upon. Ruby’s foot laying on top of the Weiss’ cock. Weiss felt as though Ruby was attempting to break her cock in half and would soon be there if she continued. Luckily Ruby let up and removed her foot from her cock. Weiss now laid on the cold floor sweaty and breathless. Her cock felt sore as well as her pussy. She could only hope that it would end here, but she knew better.

“Can’t say i’m impressed.” Ruby said with a forced yawn. “But i will keep my word. Time for your prize.” Weiss watched as Ruby sat on the table and spread her legs revealing that her panties were not present. Like a flash of lightning Weiss stood up and was about to thrust herself inside but was stopped when the flat of Ruby’s foot slammed onto her forehead effectively stopping her. “Actually i’ll make a bargain with you.” Ruby started.

“Option one, you take me here and now where our time is limited.” Weiss was almost tempted to go ahead and take that option.

“Or option two, you carry me aaaall the way back to our room, and you can fuck me however you want, as much as you want.” In an instant Weiss reached to hook her arms to Ruby’s back and legs but once again was stopped. “With a catch. I’ll be riding your cock the entire way back and if you cum even a little you get nothing of what i just promised.”

Weiss thought long and hard about her options and with a sense of confidence she made her choice. “I’ll take option two. I’ll make you proud Mistress.” Ruby smirked.

“Let’s see if you are telling the truth.” Ruby allowed Weiss to grab her by the ass and lifted her over her cock. Gently Weiss lowered her and both moaned as Weiss’ cock spread Ruby’s tight walls. Ruby hooked her legs behind Weiss’ back and grabbed hold of her shoulders. “Alright big shot let’s see what you got.” Ruby said lifting herself up and slamming herself back down making them both moan loudly. “You better hurry up Weiss, at some point you are going to break.” Ruby taunted. With her hands under Ruby’s ass Weiss made her way back up the stairs of the room and opened the door to the dark empty halls of Beacon.

‘I can do this.’ Weiss said for motivation as she began walking towards the dorms. 

Beacons lonely halls were not quiet at all as Ruby made it a mission to moan as loud and often as possible to create a problem for Weiss as she continued her quest.

“You-you better…. Keep me quiet.. Nnngh. Else someone hears us. We…. we wouldn’t want that now…. Would we? Someone walk out of their room… see you naked... and fucking me with… fuck… your dirty cock.” Ruby said as she once again continued her loud moaning, her body was still doing its job of pleasuring her. Weiss grit her teeth as she held herself back from cumming. Forcefully her lips met Ruby’s and roughly began making out with her mistress which muffled the moans successfully. She looked forward and past Ruby too see the hallway leading to the dorms. ‘Alright Weiss just reach the elevator and you’ll make it.’ Weiss managed to make it to the elevator, struggling to keep herself together as Ruby’s thrusts began to speed up. To her horror a sign was in front of the doors.

‘Out of order’

“What…. A shame. I bet you’re just going to give up and unload inside me right now. Don’t…. worry i won’t be as disappointed.” Ruby taunted as she continued her torture. “So Slave…. Ah… Feel like cumming?” To Ruby’s surprise Weiss roughly squeezed Ruby’s ass and began doing the thrusting herself. “AH-mmmph!” Ruby was silenced once again as Weiss forcefully took control of Ruby’s mouth. When she separated Ruby stared shocked at the look within blue eyes.

“I’m going to fuck you all the way…. To our room…. Then i’m going to fuck you till i pass out!” Ruby gasped as Weiss’ thrusts became violent and quicker than even she was doing.

“B-AH…. Our-Oh fuck… Room is on…. shit…. The third floor!- FUCK I’M CUMMING!” Ruby almost yelled before her hand covered her mouth. At that moment Ruby came hard and Weiss felt the hard squeeze Ruby’s pussy gave her cock as Ruby rode her climax, Weiss had other ideas. Instead of allowing her mistress to ride out her high Weiss’ thrusts began to get even more violent and quicker. “WEEEISSS!” Ruby yelled through her hands.

Weiss then began making her way up the stairs not stopping her thrusts and each time she felt Ruby’s pussy tighten her thrusts became one level rougher. By the time Weiss reached the third floor she could feel her body begging her to let it loose inside her mistress and join her in ecstasy, but Weiss’ mind was set on making it back. Weiss’ mouth never left Ruby’s as the younger girl was screaming in pleasure as she came constantly. Then the moment came when they reached their dorm and in victory Weiss slammed her mistress’s back onto the door as she began humping wildly while her hand unlocked the door and opened it. As quickly as she could Weiss closed the door behind her and slammed Ruby onto their bed.

Ruby was left breathless and a mess as she began her attempts to recapture air in her lungs. “W-Weiss j-just give me a- AH WEISS!” She yelled as Weiss hilted herself into Ruby and came the hardest she had ever had. Ruby’s eyes rolled to her forehead and her tongue lolled out of her mouth and laid on her bottom lip as she felt waves and waves of cum fill her insides as well as her own climax hit yet again. Weiss counted the amount of times she convulsed. A total of 12 times. Weiss then removed herself and stared down upon the love of her life.

“Ruby….” Weiss muttered as she touched her cheek.

Ruby finally came back from her climax and laid weakly upon the bed breathing as though she had ran across the world. “Weiss…. Do it…. Fuck me… Make me your whore…. Make me beg for your cum…. Fuck me until we pass out and keep going in the morning.” Ruby whispered as she stroked the hand on her cheek. Weiss nodded and slammed herself back inside Ruby causing her to return to her past state with her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

“YES! FUCK ME WITH YOUR FILTHY COCK! MAKE ME YOURS! ALL YOURS!” The words touched Weiss’ heart and motivated her to do just that. Her thrusts came back to their violent ways and her hands tore every piece of clothing on Ruby’s body. Once everything was removed Weiss’ hands began to work on Ruby’s tits making sure to grope them hard enough for Ruby to feel pain. Weiss watched Ruby’s face that was covered in pleasure and couldn’t help but want to capture it. 

Ruby’s pleasure was suddenly stopped when she felt Weiss remove herself. “W-why’d you stop?” That’s when she saw Weiss hold up her scroll.

“I’m going to record everything.” Was all Weiss said.

“Why? We could do this again at any time?” Ruby asked.

“Well what if i am called to a solo mission and i want some alone time. Why not record the night i fucked my Mistress’s brains out.” Weiss said. Ruby rolled her eyes.

“Whatever just hurry up and fuck me…. I want it.” Weiss smiled as she got everything they just said on video.

“Very WELL!” Weiss said as she sheathed her cock inside Ruby once again. As the fucking continued Weiss made sure to keep the camera on Ruby, capturing the way her face changed every time she moaned, the way her breasts bounced, the way her eyes rolled back. “God Ruby you’re so FUCKING HOT!” Weiss said as she thrusted extremely hard for those two words. Meanwhile getting the highest pitch of moans out of Ruby.

“I’M CUMMING AGAIN!” Ruby yelled. That was when Weiss decided to change things up. Skillfully she flipped Ruby onto her stomach and with her free hand grabbed a fistfull of Ruby’s hair and pulled hard then continued her pounding.

“WEISH ITSH SHO GOOD!” Ruby screamed.

“You like this dick don’t you?” Weiss asked tugging on Ruby’s hair.

“YESH DIS FILTHY COCK IS SHO GOOD!” was Ruby’s lustful response.

“Filthy cock eh? How about some of my filthy cum? You want some of that Ruby?” She asked feeling the end approaching.

“YES! PLEASH FILL ME! I WANT IT! I WANT YOUR CUM!” 

Pulling Ruby’s hair back further Weiss yelled. “THEN TAKE IT!” Ruby’s eyes widened as loads of cum flooded her pussy joining the cum that was still present from Weiss’ last batch. The feeling of Weiss’ seed completely flooding her pussy was too much for Ruby as her eyes closed and her body passed out. Weiss stayed inside Ruby as she worked to catch her breath. When that was finished Weiss pressed the end record button and placed the Scroll on the side. She slowly removed herself from Ruby and watched as Ruby’s body twitched every so often and cum leaked from her pussy.

Deciding that she had observed enough Weiss gently lifted Ruby and laid her down on her normal side of the bed Weiss slid in under the covers beside her. “Goodnight Mistress.” Weiss said with a tiny kiss on the lips. Weiss smiled as she watched Ruby slide closer to her before she closed her eyes and joined Ruby in sleep.

///// \\\\\\\\\

The next morning Weiss woke up with a gasp as she felt a wave of pleasure fill her body. Her eyes quickly fell upon Ruby who was laying on top of her while her butt twerked up and down faster than Weiss had ever seen. 

“R-Ruby!” Weiss yelled as she planted her hands upon the younger girl’s ass.

“Shut up and enjoy it!” Ruby ordered and Weiss couldn’t even bother to argue. Her head laid back upon the pillow and decided to not bother holding back her moans just as her mistress.

“Fuck! Weiss you dirty slave, your cock! It’s so good!” Ruby moaned as her twerking increased in power causing the sound of skin slapping against each other became louder. 

“Oh god Ruby! Your pussy is to die for!” Weiss yelled. Her mind to busy focusing on the feeling of her cock sliding in and out of Ruby’s tight yet soft walls.

“You’re… FUCK…. Fucking right!” Ruby said as she picked herself up off of Weiss to start hopping on her lap. “You are all mine and this pussy is going to make sure of it! No other pussy is as good as mine! Now tell me who you are!” Ruby ordered as her bounces began to shake the bed.

“Oh god! I’m yours! Only yours! I’m your dirty slave! RUBY!” Weiss moaned as she came deep inside her girlfriend for the third time in the span of 10 hours. Ruby froze as she absorbed the feeling of Weiss’ cum flowing inside her once again. Once the euphoria began to subside her body fell down once again onto Weiss’. The two laid together quietly as they both began the process of regaining their breath. Having had singing lessons for a number of years, Weiss was the first to come down from her high. She stayed unmoving other than her hands that caressed up and down Ruby’s back and listened to the sounds of Ruby’s heavy breathing.

“Don't….. You dare think….. That this changes anything between us…. I was merely using my slave for my pleasure…. You-” Ruby was quickly cut off by a pair of soft lips.

“I know Mistress. I wouldn't want to have it any other way.” Weiss said as she cupped the back of Ruby’s head and held it on her chest.

“I love you Weiss.” Ruby muttered shyly.

“I love you to Ruby.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first real smut that I wrote, well hard smut. I know this won’t be enjoyed by some of the people that read the first story but people did request for the smut so I did it.
> 
> Also I want to apologize to the guy that complimented me for not writing mindless futa smut. I’m guilty
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
